Sonic's Adoption
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: The social services decide that Sonic is unable to look after himself, so find him some parents. Is this too good to be true? And will Sonic get a happy ending after all?


**Sonic's Adoption**

**Another idea I got… nothing more to say about it. **

Sonic was sitting alone. He had proved himself to be, unable to look after himself, so he was now up for adoption. So, he was in a children's home. He felt so embarrassed, he was being treated like a child.

He soon had a happy looking hedgehog couple who came into see him. They took him out for the day and they got along perfectly, so within weeks Sonic was moving in with them.

Let's ditch this brief explanation and get on with the story. They got home, it was official, Sonic had parents, there was no way out of it. But that didn't matter since they were perfect.

Until, they sat him down and showed him something heart breaking. They were robots. "WOAH!" he yelled, he had to dodge away from them as they tried to grab him with their claws like hands.

Now that their disguises were off, they were scary. "Who made you!" Sonic demanded to know while he was cornered. "Tell me… or I'll destroy you and find out from your body parts!" he threatened, also feeling a bit scared.

"We were created by doctor Eggman to capture you." said one of them in a robotic voice.

"I should have known this was too good to be true… what people would want to do _EVERYTHING_ I wanted to do…" he said, he humped over them and ran to the door, it was locked tight. "No!" he ran to the window and tried to smash it, it was solid, and unbreakable. He turned around to face the robots who threw him into the basement, this was now his home.

Sonic now sat in his prison, feeling ashamed of himself. He could have destroyed those robots, easily, but he didn't. Soon, the door opened and something was thrown down. "Food…" Sonic said, he went to look at it. It was some stale bread. "I am not… eating this…" he said in disgust.

He then started to see if there were any weak spots in the ceiling or walls. He tried to do a spin dash and break through, they were solid. "Oww…" his head was hurting for trying so much. He ran up to the door of the basement, it was solid steel. "Who would have a house like this… it was obviously build by Eggman to trick me. He'd probably be over to take me to his base any minute." he said to himself. "And that will be my chance to escape."

After a while, the door opened again, he dashed for it, but something was thrown in his face again, it was gas. He coughed a little, then passed out, falling all of the way down the stairs.

When he awoke, he was of course, in Eggman's base, in a prison cell. It was empty, dark and lonely. Eggman was outside of it, looking over his catch. "I finally got you hedgehog… and I got you through one of your weaknesses… you're an orphan… or course you'll want parents… and you fell for my trick." he boasted.

"I hate you… and I hate social services… they fell for it too… and made me get parents… they need to learn to stay out of things…" Sonic yelled. "Let me out of here! Or I'll have to get out myself."

"No Sonic… you're staying here while I try out my new plan." he smirked. Sonic get worried that others would get hurt since they weren't there to protect them. Eggman left and Sonic tried everything to get out, smashing, begging, squeezing through the bars… nothing would work.

He now sat in the corner of the cell, sighing with defeat. "I'm done for… until my friends work out where I am…" he groaned. "Which might not happen for days…" he buried his face in his hands. He then heard footsteps, he tensed up, maybe someone was coming to help him. It was a red and black hedgehog. "Shadow! Help me!" he said to him.

"No… I was asked to come on check on a prisoner… I never though it would be you… I can't let you go… it's against my orders." he said.

"But… why are you working for him! Just help me… and we can defeat him together… please Shadow…" Sonic begged. He went up to the bars and reached out to him as he started to walk away.

"I said no…" he said. He dropped his keys by the cell, winked and left. Sonic smiled, when he was gone he grabbed the keys and opened the cell, which was hard to do from the inside.

He then ran to the control room, where Eggman was. "How did you escape, Shadow, get him back to the cell!" Eggman yelled. Shadow nodded, he grabbed Sonic and brought him out of the room.

"Sonic… the escape is just around the corner there… run… I'll take care of him… don't worry…" Shadow said, and pushed him towards the exit. Sonic ran out while Shadow stayed behind to defeat Eggman.

Sonic sat back a distance and watched as the building exploded, and no hedgehog came out of it. "Shadow…" he said tearfully. "You did it again…you risked your life for the world…" he said and left.

He then went back to the social services to complain about the parents he was given, and what happened because they made him get parents. "Okay Sonic… but I'm sure we can find you some safe parent's this time… we've had a call…" said the social worker. "He'll be here soon…" she said.

"He? Don't you mean they? Is this a single parent?" Sonic asked. She nodded. "I guess I could give that a try." he sad, he sat down and waited. The person soon arrived, he was a red and black hedgehog. Sonic's eyes widened. "You're alive…. What are you doing here?"

"I called…" he smirked.

"You can't adopt me Shadow… stop joking around… your wasting this place's time." Sonic said in an annoyed voice.

"Actually… Shadow is legally able to look after you… he's over 50 according to his files." she said. Sonic smiled.

"Okay then… lets give it a try." Sonic smirked. Shadow took him out, they had quite a good time.

"Okay… Sonic… it looks like this is working out… but, whatever you do… don't call me dad… think of me as… your older brother…" Shadow said to him when he was taking him back.

"Cool… though… at your age you're fit to be a grandfather." Sonic smirked.

"I can change my mind you know… and leave you here all alone again." Shadow teased and brought him inside, Sonic gave him puppy dog eyes which made Shadow laugh.

Shadow soon became a legal parent of Sonic and adopted him. It felt strange at first but they got used to it, they had friendly bond within a few weeks though. Sonic was now happy about this, and was glad he was called in to get a parent, it was good after all.

**I like the happy ending there, please review. I like the fact I'm getting all of my ideas out now. Again, REVIEW!**

**Lucy Labrador **


End file.
